Someone's Watching Over Me
by pennylane87
Summary: Late at night a girl walks through the lengthy corridors of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, unlike her fellows students she isn’t already in bed, in fact she’s finding hard to sleep after a series of events, all of them involving a certain Cajun.


**Hi there!! I just made this one-shot, is kind of a songfic since I used some part of Hilary Duff's 'Someone's Watching Over Me'. I tried to write it in present time, from Rogue's POV so I hope it turns out well… anyway I hope you like it, **

**A/N: I've used italics for Rogue's thoughts and bold italics for the song, that is kind of Rogue's feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, neither Hilary's song.  
**

**XXXX**

Late at night a girl walks through the lengthy corridors of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, unlike her fellows students she isn't already in bed, in fact she's finding hard to sleep after a series of unfortunate events, all of them involving a certain Cajun who seems to be in one way or another always in her head, no matter how hard she tries to keep her mind busy.

First her blue stepbrother Kurt Wagner playing poker with Bobby Drake and beating him with a queens full, thanking the 'ladies' for his good luck… _Anyway when does Kurt learn to play poker?_ Rogue is still asking to herself.

Then her former roommate Katherine Pryde making her history project about the French heritage in Louisiana, complaining about Rogue for being unhelpful. "I mean you're like the only southern I know… like come on Rogue, Mississippi is next to Louisiana and you like date a real Cajun once!" _Gawd, damn Kit how she dare… ah think they even hear her in Seattle…_

Later that goody-goody redhead Jean Gray speaking on the phone with some relative about her dream honeymoon in Paris and her A+ on French. _For Gawd's sake is that the reason she's taking French this semester?_

Then 'Jeanie's prince charming' Scott Summers answering Dr. Hank McCoy's questions about the condition of some hives all over his back, some kind of allergy he got at the Bayou back in New Orleans and begging the doctor not to tell Jeane. _So our role model leader has a secret rash, Oh my, ah can't believe it…_

And later at the terrace, Logan, her personal favorite teacher and teammate smoking a cigarette and drinking a Bourbon… _Gawd the exactly same smell Remy has all over him_.

Finally -last but not least- the weather witch, Ororo Munroe, talking with Professor Xavier about some trip to Louisiana, apparently the Professor has some particular interest in not other than him Gambit. _Jeez yah've to be kiddin' meh…  
_

_**XX**_

The girl, best known as Rogue, exits the house. Trying to leave her thoughts behind she walks towards the little gazebo by the mansion's cliff; thinking about him, thinking about Remy LeBeau, again and again… unable to stop.

_**Found myself today  
oh I found myself and ran away  
something pulled me back  
the voice of reason I forgot I had  
all I know is you're not here to say  
what you always used to say  
but it's written in the sky tonight**_

"It's all his fault… that charmin' thief" remembering his mesmerizing red on black eyes she sighs "Or it's mine?" Shaking her head in order to clean up her mind, Rogue denies the possibility of being in love "Anyway how can ah… with mah powers love is like a joke"

Once again Rogue tries to think in anything else but Gambit and as a single tear appears, she closes her beautiful green eyes; as always she forbids herself to show her feelings, she just can not allow it. Life has never been easy, but she's a tough girl and she always finds the way, this can't be the exception. But still somehow she feels his presence around her…

"_Ah don't know how to explain the way ah feel… so many times ah just find mahself missing him, ah mean if this ain't love ah don't know what it is… when yah just can't stop thinkin' about someone it must be love"_

_**So I won't give up  
no I won't break down  
sooner than it seems life turns around  
and I will be strong  
even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
someone's watching over me**_

Wearing nothing but her pajamas -a dark green tank top, a pair of black sweat pants and deep purple flip flops- Rogue smiles, she likes being alone, not needing any extra protection. She rests her head on the back of the bench and enjoys the summer night breeze. Feeling good with herself she thinks of how nice it is to live near the shore, where you can listen to the sea and admire the stars at night.

Rogue closes her eyes again, wishing one day her dreams might come true, wishing and hoping they will…

"_Ah mean there's always hope right? Even for meh, ah mean even a girl like meh can have dreams… can't ah?" _a sad smile appears on her face as her pouring tears smear her makeup_ "If there's anything in the whole world ah want for mah own is to be able to feel somebody's touch, ah'm not askin' for anything impossible am ah?" _Sobbing she answers her own question_ "Of course ah'm… ah'm untouchable, mah whole skin is like poison… ah'll never be able to feel a touch, so why then ah'll feel love"_

_**Seen that ray of light  
and it's shining on my destiny  
shining all the time  
and I wont be afraid  
to follow everywhere it's taking me  
all I know is yesterday is gone  
and right now I belong  
to this moment to my dreams**_

Then a distant sound makes her turn around but she doesn't see anything. Wiping her tears away she stays aware, alert, but nothing happens. A little scared but excited, she feels that sensation again, like someone is watching her. Is not a bad feeling, in fact somehow she's sure that whoever it is, she's safe…

"_Ah'm having this sensation again and once again it kind of feels like him. Like somehow he's here, even nearer than ah can tell, or maybe ah'm just being crazy… but still, __**when I'm standing in the dark I still believe someone's watching over me**__"_

"And ya aren't wrong _chère_…"

The sound of his footsteps and the echo of his voice send shivers all the way down her spine and Rogue turns around to meet not other than Remy LeBeau.

"There is someone watching over ya _ma belle… moi_"

"Remy…" Rogue's glare meets his, her quivering voice betraying her as she speaks

"_Oui mon petite c'est moi_" approaching her the former Acolyte and Prince of New Orleans' Thieves Guild sits down beside the southern belle.

"Ah missed yah"

"_Je sais_"

Then a couple of minutes in silent, emerald green eyes fix on red on black ones.

"_Je t'aime petite… tu es ma vie_"

"Ah love yah too Remy"

"Dat's all I want to hear _chère_"

Gambit's gloved hands cup Rogue's face, his fingers caress her delicate features, then a light but tender kiss. His lips crushing on hers for an instant, then for a little more and more, as the kiss is deep a pink shield covers his entire body.

Finally they break apart, confusion on her eyes, desire on his, love on both of them.

"Remy?"

"_Oui?_"

"Please don't leave meh"

"_Jamais ma petite… jamais_"

**  
XXXX**

The end…

Ok another songfic. Do you like it? Hated it? Please give me a review!! Come on, just click that little 'review' button. I like to see what you people think of my fics. Anyway as I always say, I'm working on my English so comments on my spell and grammar are gladly welcomed :)

pennylane87

about the french (maybe someone can help me with french-english, 'cause i'm thinking it in a spanish-french way, so...)  
_Ma belle... moi_: my pretty... me  
_Oui mon petite c'est moi_: yes my little (or maybe as my baby, or dear? i'm not that sure how to translate it in english) it's me  
_Je sais_: I know  
_Je t'aime petite… tu es ma vie_: I love you little (again, the same doubt with the trasnlation) you're my life  
_Oui_: yes  
_Jamais ma petite… jamais_: never my little (and again...) never


End file.
